Back to Yesterday
by alterego1387
Summary: Santana is living in New York. She has a job and friends and making her way, living her life. What happens when a certain blonde from her past walks back into her life. Will she be able to handle it or has she already moved on? Review please
1. Chapter 1

_See you tonight. Looking forward to it._

Santana smiled at the text. She was looking forward to the date too. It had been a long time since she'd felt excited about a date. Too long. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was perfect, hugging her in all the right places. She pulled on her shoes and checked her makeup. They were going to dinner at a new Italian restaurant which had gotten some rave reviews. Santana hummed to herself while she brushed her hair. She'd been working hard and needed a break. A nice dinner followed by what she hoped would be a nice dessert would be a really good break. She smirked, letting her mind wander till she was interrupted by her phone. She smirked again and answered

"Hi hobbit"

"Santana really! I think it's about time we try to be civil to each other." Rachel huffed.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"Ooh are you going on that special date that you told Blaine about?"

"What are we still in high school? Spit it out Berry."

"Ok fine! I need to discuss something but since you're mind is obviously elsewhere meet me for lunch tomorrow. I'll text you where."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun on your date" she giggled and hung up.

Santana made a face and hung up reminding herself to not tell Blaine anything about her love life because it obviously rode the gay gossip train to hell. Grumbling to herself about what the dwarf could possibly want now she headed out, her mood improving considerably when she thought about dinner.

When she entered the restaurant she was escorted to her table. She checked her phone but was interrupted by a throaty "Hey! I'm glad we're finally doing this." Santana stood up with a smile and gave the blonde a hug. She'd ordered some wine and they waited till the waiter filled their glasses. "A toast?" The blonde said. "To new beginnings!" Santana who expected her inner bitch to laugh at this just smiled instead and echoed "To new beginnings!" and clinked their glasses together. Santana smiled across the table and Laura smiled right back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I dont own glee  
**

* * *

She met Rachel for lunch as promised. "So, how was your date?" she asked excitedly. "It was… good!" Santana replied, smiling at just how good. "Tell me about her. What's her name? What does she do?" Rachel asked. "Umm.. Her name's Laura and she's a surgical resident." Santana mumbled a little uncomfortable with the interrogation. "Look what did you need to talk about? I have a photo shoot in a couple of hours that I need to get to."

Rachel sat up and in her most dramatic tone of voice started speaking "As you know I have pledged not to sell my soul to films and be true to my music in the best sense that I can.." Santana groaned inwardly wondering as always why Rachel never got to the point. She was so distracted that she almost missed what Rachel said. "….since it was a musical, it would not really amount to selling my soul or yours and so I thought the best person for that role would be you." she finished beaming.

"Back up! What just happened? Did you just ask me to be in some movie of yours?" Santana asked incredulously. She began to feel a crazy excitement rising in her. She looked up at Rachel's proud smirk. "Well I wanted to be sure before I made the announcement about my big musical debut but as I also think about all the other people I could help in the process and as the other roles need to be given to worthy **supporting** actors I could think of no one better than you." She declared

Santana just looked at her. "So I'm going to sing back up for you all over again Berry? Na uh.. I don't think so"

"Santana come on! It's a really good opportunity and it'll give you a lot of exposure since you've been wanting to break into films anyway. Also I think you need to sing. I haven't heard you perform since high school and it's really sad. I mean sure your modeling jobs are great and you get to travel but I don't think you're really happy. I haven't seen you happy since glee club."

At the mention of high school Santana felt a faint stirring in her and saw a brief flash of blonde hair and earnest blue eyes. She bristled.

"Listen midget! Don't pretend you know fuck about my life. High school was a long time ago and we were kids then. We've all grown up and moved on and just 'cos your dreams involved playing dress up and signing gold stars, it doesn't mean everyone else's does." Santana got up to leave, but was stopped by Rachel pulling her down

"Ok Santana. I apologize. I was out of line. Think about it purely as business. We could use someone as talented as you. I have your agent's number. You'll have to audition but I know you'll do fine. I hope you'll reconsider."

Santana merely grunted and got up. "I'll think about it. I have to go"

In the cab Santana wondered why she got so annoyed. High school **was** a long time ago and she had moved on. An agent had noticed her at Louisville and offered her a couple of commercials which turned into modeling jobs. She'd quit school and moved to New York where she now worked as a model. They'd all come a long way since high school. Rachel was now starring in some off Broadway productions and was making quite a name for herself, as a promising young star. Her BFF, Kurt was now some sort of fashion editor at Vogue. He was still with Blaine who worked at some large firm doing something utterly boring that Santana could never remember. Kurt and Blaine were still very active in the amateur theatre circuit doing little reenactments and one act plays. The four of them would often hang out, frequenting little karaoke bars or small jazz clubs. She'd actually look forward to these outings which were difficult with everyone's hectic schedules. She spent a lot of time with Blaine, who without the Kurt was quite grounded and would sometimes let down her walls to talk to him. She sighed, regretting her outburst with Rachel. She was only trying to help, even if she was being totally annoying. She pulled out her phone and texted her- _I'll do it. Sorry abt b4. _

Her reply was instant_ - :)_

Santana smiled, thinking back as always how her past self would react to the fact that she was now friends with Rachel Berry of all people. Rachel was still overly melodramatic and in Santana's opinion more than a little crazy but she was a good friend, and when she made the move to New York, confused, broken and lost, Rachel and Kurt had helped her. She'd even crashed on their couch for awhile but moved out the first chance she got. When Blaine followed a year after they formed n unlikely friendship, that may not have been the smoothest but was supportive and nurturing (though Santana would never admit that). To put it simply, they cared about her and she really cared about them. Which is why she was confused as to why she'd reacted so harshly to what Rachel said. Yeah she still gave her a hard time and made fun of her endlessly but what she said had hit a nerve and Santana couldn't quite figure out what was bothering her. It was true that she'd only sung at karaoke bars after a couple of drinks, so Rachel was right on that count, what bothered her was her saying she wasn't happy. She frowned, thinking that Rachel's idea of happiness changed as often as her stupid facebook updates. What did she know? She was happy. She lived in New York, her job allowed her to travel, she was invited to important social events all the time and most importantly, she never had a problem getting a date, or getting some. She was living the dream right?! Happiness was overrated anyway she thought. And why did she mention glee club. Whenever she thought about it, which invariably happened after one drink too many she would feel this tightness in her chest, and the urge to cry. She put it down to nostalgia and the fact that she missed high school with its drama filled but carefree days.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another text message, this one from Laura- _Last night was amazing and I really enjoyed it. What are you doing tomorrow night?_

Santana smiled and hit reply thinking her day just got better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Season's Greetings everyone... in keeping with the festive season here's a new chp for y'all. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

A few months later on the sets of the movie…

"Hi Santana. Do you have a minute?" Rachel asked tentatively

"Yeah. What's going on? Did the schedule get changed again? I swear the next time they do that they're gonna….." Santana started but was interrupted by Rachel saying "No no, it's not the schedule. Umm the dance troupe they'd originally hired had to cancel because of some issues so they had to find a new dance troupe and it was on really short notice and well the producers asked me if I knew anyone and so umm I kinda nominated Brittany…" she trailed off looking fearfully at Santana. Santana felt a jolt when she heard her name. It had been so long since they'd seen each other. After their breakup Santana went through a really hard time but she'd gotten over it and they'd kept in touch over email and few texts on birthdays and holidays.

"So?" She countered with an air of nonchalance "Why would I care about that?"

"Well they're being flown in today and they start shooting tomorrow and I thought you needed some time to I dunno compose yourself…. or something" Rachel finished lamely. Santana glared at her. "I Do NOT need composing or whatever you're trying to suggest, Hobbit. Brittany and I broke up. I'm dating Laura and I'm sure she's dating someone else."

"Ok ok. I was merely trying to prepare you. Don't get mad. Since you've moved on and everything is fine between you two we were planning to catch up for drinks. Kurt and Blaine said they'd come too. But if you think you're not up to it I understand"

"What time?" Santana snarled.

"I was thinking after we wrap up for the day…uhhh… maybe around 8" she stuttered backing away from the brunette.

Santana stalked off in a huff. What was wrong with Berry? Inviting Brittany here, with the whole troupe! She was thankful she was done for the day because she was sure she was absolutely of no use right now. On one hand she was upset that she hadn't been consulted, and on the other, she was annoyed that she was so riled up by Brittany being here. After all, she had Laura, she'd moved on with her life, she was successful and happy. Why was this bothering her?! She headed home and spent an unnecessarily long time getting dressed for casual drinks.

The club was a little loud, music pumping from the speakers and packed with people. Wondering why Rachel chose this place, she looked around hoping to find a familiar face. Suddenly she felt her hand grabbed by Kurt who pulled her to the VIP section in the back. Her eyes took in the producer, the male lead, Rachel, Blaine and a couple of other people she didn't know. But then her eyes landed on her. She had her back to her but had turned around, and blue eyes met brown. "Oh my God Santana! It is SO good to see you!" and before Santana knew what she was enveloped in a tight hug. She was still a little shocked when Brittany pulled away and looked her up and down. "You look great!" she said. Santana just stared at the blonde in front of her. Brittany looked….GORGEOUS! She was fit and tanned and so freaking beautiful Santana could barely breathe. Her hair was slightly different and she dressed a little less whackily in a short blue body hugging dress that matched her eyes, but it was still her…still Brittany.

"Hey Britt! It's good to see you too" she managed weakly. Brittany grabbed her hand and introduced her to the people who were sitting there but she barely registered what the blonde was saying. Her whole being was reeling as if she'd been physically assaulted. What was happening to her?

Brittany smiled at her and sat down leaving her with no choice but to sit beside her. She shot a glare at Kurt and Rachel who were looking warily at her and Blaine who just looked a little thoughtful. Before she knew it, Brittany had turned to her and started chatting. She told her about her work at the dance studio that had just been opened by Mike Chang (who was now married to Tina and who could not make it), she told her about her cute little apartment, they talked about Santana's job and how she was doing. And then Brittany asked her, "so… are you seeing anyone?"

"Ah Yeah I am actually. Her name's Laura and she's a doctor" Santana said thinking guiltily about Laura and how she'd forgotten to call her. She thought she saw a flash of something in Brittany's eyes before she said "She sounds nice. I would like to meet her" and then moved on to something else.

Santana got up. "I'll just be a minute" she said and walked outside. The air felt cool after the cramped noisy club and she just leaned against the wall taking in a couple of deep breaths. Talking about Laura to Brittany felt kinda weird and she wasn't sure why. Still feeling a little confused, she pulled out her phone and called Laura

_Hey_

_Hey yourself stranger_

_I'm sorry I completely forgot to call you. Some of us went out for drinks after we wrapped up for the day_

_That's ok. I was on call. I just got off but I need to go back early tomorrow. Want to come over?_

_Santana paused for just a second trying to push down some conflicting feeling in her_

_Yeah… I'll be over in 10_

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in rehearsals and chaos. After the initial awkwardness, Santana found it easy to fall back into her old patterns of friendship with Brittany. The troupe was staying close to Santana's apartment and Brittany would often share a cab with Santana at the end of the day. She'd even had them over to hang out with Laura and everyone had a great time.

Maybe I just imagined it, at the first meeting, Santana thought. It had been a really long time since they'd seen each other and they did share a lot of history so her reaction was perfectly normal. Besides Brittany showed the least interest in her, other than, friendship. She'd heard from Kurt that she was the first and the last girl Brittany had dated and that all her other relationships were men. She guessed that maybe she was just a phase, part of some teenage self-exploration of sorts and that stung a little bit. Her relationship with Laura on the other hand was a little strained, considering they hardly managed to spend any time together with their busy schedules. Santana hoped it would pass and vowed to make it better when she had a chance.

Santana stood on the stage and watched Brittany stretch. She really was beautiful. She always was graceful and lithe but now she had such power on stage, it was mesmerizing actually. She let her eyes travel over her body, especially her long, toned legs, perfect ass and amazing abs. She had just torn her eyes away from her boobs (why the hell did she always work out in sports bras?!), when she focused on her face. Blue eyes glinting with amusement arrested her train of thought. "Like what you see?" the blonde asked flirtingly. Santana flushed and had to suppress the urge to run. She pretended to be nonchalant and just shrugged in response. But she saw Brittany was not fooled by her bravado. She never had been. To make matters worse, this one guy who had also been staring at her stretch came over to talk to her and Santana felt a flash of possessiveness that she hadn't felt in forever. Confused by this emotion, she turned and walked out.

Santana tried to avoid her the rest of the day. That night she went over to Laura's. Later when they were lying in bed spent, Laura turned to her and started playing with Santana's hair. Santana smiled at her but her thoughts drifted off.

Laura propped herself up and asked "Where are you tonight babe?"

"Nowhere" Santana replied automatically turning to look at her

"You've been a little distant lately. Is everything ok?" Laura asked in concern

"Yeah I've just been thinking about this movie thing. It's kind of a big deal and I don't want to ruin it"

"You won't. I believe in you. You sing really well. I didn't know that about you. You should sing more often." Laura mumbled sleepily.

Santana looked at her sleeping girlfriend. She'd only felt like singing in high school, but of late that feeling was coming back to her. She'd sing everywhere she went- in the shower, while travelling and once she'd even hummed in her sleep (according to Laura). She also realized something else, she had been really happy. She hadn't felt elated like this in a long time. And somewhere inside her some part of her knew why but she refused to acknowledge it and tried to fall asleep instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! To show my appreciation... Chp 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters**

* * *

"It's Brittany's birthday next week. We should do something" said Kurt to Santana one morning. Her mind went into overdrive thinking of a lot of possible scenarios. She finally had an idea. "What do you say to a surprise party? We can have it at my place and I'll arrange for all the stuff. You make sure you get everyone over here and I'll keep Britt occupied."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that may I ask?" Kurt questioned, smirking at her.

"Shut up Hummel and let me do my thing."

"As long as that's the only thing you do… hey!" Kurt exclaimed as Santana whacked him on the head. "What the hell?" he huffed.

But Santana was far away, sorting out what she needed to do.

On the day of Brittany's birthday the whole cast greeted her with hugs and they cut a big cake on set. Brittany was glowing and went about her work with her usual enthusiasm. Santana who was not supposed to be working (but kept finding excuses to be on set) was brimming with excitement. She missed the knowing looks Kurt and Rachel were exchanging every time she looked at Brittany. "So I'll take her out for an hour or so. You make sure everyone gets there. I put up some lame decorations and I've already got snacks and drinks so you don't have to do much. The dip is in the fridge." She hissed to Kurt who looked surprised. "Wow you really did think of everything didn't you?" He replied. Santana smirked in reply.

Just then her phone started ringing. It was Laura, "Hey! I feel like we haven't met in forever. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" she asked

"I uh can't today… we're having Brittany's party over at my place remember?"

"Oh yeah, well how about a quick drink after work and we'll head there together?"

"Umm I'm supposed to be keeping Brittany busy while they set up… Sorry. Why don't I just meet you there?" Santana asked

Her question was followed by silence. "Laura, are you there?" She asked

"What is going on between you two? Ever since she's come into town you've been like a different person. All you talk about or seem to think about is her and now it's making me wonder…" Laura said a little heatedly

"Wonder what Laura? Whether I'm cheating on you? Well I'm not and I really appreciate the vote of confidence." Santana replied sarcastically. "We're just friends, I've told you a thousand times"

"I think you're the only one that believes that Santana. You act like she's your girlfriend."

Santana who was pissed off by now yelled, "You're behaving like a jealous teenager. Why are you being so insecure? I'm not cheating on you and I don't think of her that way."

"Then why are you on set today? You're there on days you don't have to be. Why?"

Santana didn't have an answer for that.

"That's what I figured!" Laura said and hung up.

Santana just looked at her phone really confused. Was she really doing these things. Laura and she hardly hung out because they were busy, Laura was always at the hospital and Santana on set. What did she mean she treated Brittany like her girlfriend, since Brittany got here they were never alone together and Santana had barely touched her, they'd hug goodbye sometimes but that was it. They hadn't even kissed, and Brittany, if she remembered correctly was a really good kisser. Santana smiled remembering how they would make out all over the place in high school. How they'd almost gotten caught quite a few times when they thought the locker room was empty. Images of disheveled clothes, tousled hair and swollen lips were soon crowding her mind. She suddenly shook out of her dream, her cheeks warm. What the hell was she doing, daydreaming about Brittany like this? She had Laura now and more importantly she had a job to do. She walked over to Brittany and smiled at her. "Want to go get a birthday drink with me? I feel we haven't caught up and it would be nice"

"Sure" Brittany replied simply. "I'll go change and meet you here in 10"

Santana drove them to a cozy little bar she'd discovered recently. It was called O'Leary's Pub and she really liked the ambience.

"Wow this place is cute" Brittany gushed. "And they have four leaf clovers on the wall" Santana smiled, patting herself on the back. "Remember that Irish kid who stayed with you? The one you thought was a leprechaun?" Santana teased. Brittany laughed and just like that they spent an hour and then another just talking, like the last few years hadn't happened. Santana felt like she was in heaven. Even Laura's message about her not coming for the party didn't dampen her elated spirits. Suddenly Santana's phone rang. It was Kurt. "Fuck!" she muttered "I'm sorry I have to take this. I'll be right back." She was in such a hurry she missed the flash of disappointment on Brittany's face. "Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here ages ago" Kurt hissed.

"We were talking and lost track of time. We'll be right there"

"We need to leave" Santana said as she came back.

"Why? Was that Laura? Is she mad?" Brittany asked looking at Santana warily

"Huh? No. Why would she be? Anyway that was Kurt. He needs some help. I told him to meet me at my place" Santana replied

When they reached Santana's house, and walked in everyone jumped out at her yelling "SURPRISE!" Brittany just looked stunned as her wide eyes took in Santana's apartment which now resembled something out of a kiddie movie. There were balloons and streamers and pixie sticks and hats. Best of all, Santana had managed to get her a unicorn headdress and put it on her head declaring her queen unicorn for the night. Everyone wanted to hug Brittany and wish her and give her presents and Santana felt an odd fizzle of jealousy deep in her being. She sighed and looked around for alcohol. What was happening here?

She took her drink over to Blaine who was standing off in the corner and was soon joined by Kurt and Rachel who were whining about how much stress they underwent making sure everyone was there. Santana just rolled her eyes and ignored them, watching Brittany, laughing and enjoying herself. After awhile, the same guy who'd been talking to her asked her to dance, and they began to do this hilarious dance that had everyone gather around them cheering and clapping. Santana though, just kept drinking steadily through the performance. She realized she was really pissed off and wanted to go up to them and punch the douchebag in the mug. But the rational part of her brain held her back. After mingling a little and drinking much more, Santana just needed some peace and quiet. She shut herself in her room and sat down on her bed. It wasn't long before Brittany knocked and came in. "Hey. Kurt told me this was all your doing. That you planned the whole thing?" Santana just smiled at her and mumbled how it wasn't a big deal. Brittany sat very close to her on the bed and gently hugged her. "Thank you. This has been one of the best birthday's ever. I loved every minute of it" Santana looked into her blue eyes and felt a shiver. More to distract herself, she turned and walked to her dresser saying, "I have something for you". When she returned she handed her a wrapped package. Brittany's face lit up in a way Santana found so familiar it hurt, as she unwrapped her present. Her eyes sparkled as she pulled out the jewelry she found inside.

"I notice you didn't wear one anymore and I thought it would be fun to have a charm bracelet again" Santana said, a little self consciously.

Brittany just stared at it on her wrist, with a strange look in her eyes.

"Britt? Is everything ok? You can return it if you don't like it. I think the receipt is somewhere…" Santana said as she got up trying to hide the disappointment on her face.

Brittany pulled her back down and said in an astonished voice, "It's perfect!" Santana heaved a sigh of relief and felt a smile break over her face, as she turned and beamed at the other woman. "Put it on for me?" Brittany asked. Santana obliged, holding Brittany's hand in hers longer than necessary. They didn't know how it happened, all Santana knew was suddenly their lips were touching. It felt familiar and yet new all at once. Instinctively Santana tilted her head to give Brittany a better angle, and the blonde didn't disappoint. They clung to each other full of emotion and forgotten hopes and promises. Their kisses turned hungry and desperate and filled with need, as their bodies moved together. Clothes were shed, and soft whimpers and moans filled the room instead. They hadn't felt each other in so long, but the movements were still the same, building in intensity, and when Santana finally felt her release she realized that her cheeks were wet with tears. She felt content, in a way she'd never felt before and looking down into those blue eyes she knew why. Brittany reached up to brush away her tears and pulled her down beside her, cuddling her. They fit against each other so naturally, in such an achingly familiar way that Santana thought her heart would burst. She cuddled Brittany breathing in her scent. She didn't want to speak, didn't want to break the spell. Brittany snuggled closer and mumbled, Santana realized that the blonde had fallen asleep almost instantly. She looked at her tenderly. She felt these feelings overwhelming her as she listened to Brittany's even breathing.

But Santana couldn't sleep. She had just slept with Brittany! She had no idea what that meant. Did she still have feelings for her? Did Brittany? They hadn't really talked about this. They'd broken up when Santana moved to college and once she came to New York, they spoke very rarely. They were just getting to know each other as friends. Brittnay's cute little breathing and sighing wasn't helping her focus so she snuck out and realized that it was almost morning and the party had died down. Almost everyone had headed home, everyone except for some guy passed out on the couch and Kurt and Rachel who were in the middle of a conversation. As she walked up she caught a drift of it

"…..I haven't seen her like this since I don't know when" Kurt was saying

"She does seem happy" Rachel said thoughtfully

"Happy? Santana's downright ecstatic. I don't think I've ever seen her smile this much, she's literally glowing. She was even nice to me! She didn't insult me even once. I wonder what's going on?" he mused

"Oh Kurt. How can you be so obtuse? It's pretty obvious don't you think? It's Brittany!' Rachel said (in her best know-it-all-voice)

"Brittany?! But she has a girlfriend….."

Rachel just smiled and said softly, "I don't think anyone ever compared to Brittany. I don't think she ever got over her. She **was** her first love"

Santana blushed. This conversation was SO over. She marched up to them and was just about to launch off into some scathing remark at their scared faces when the doorbell rang.

"Who the fuck is it at this hour?!" she fumed and threw open the door.

The color drained from her face as Laura stepped in and gave her a hug

"I'm sorry babe, I was a bitch last night. Forgive me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the love guys... you motivated me to update quicker than planned. ** **Its a little short I know but bear with me. Enjoy! **

* * *

Santana just stood there dumbly looking at Laura. "Holy mother of fuck, what had she done!" she thought. She fought the rising panic instead and just looked at her. "I'm sorry I'm here so early but my shift starts in a bit and I wanted to talk to you. Is that ok?" Santana just nodded numbly not really trusting herself to speak. That is till Laura started walking to her bedroom.

She reached out and grabbed her hand. "Not here. Let's go get some coffee" she said a little breathlessly. She turned to Rachel and Kurt, hoping to God that they'd understand and said, "Will you guys take care of things?" Both who were just looking really stunned just nodded quickly and Santana pulled Laura along with her and shut the door.

They went to an all night diner and occupied a booth. "Why are we here? Why didn't we talk at your place?" Laura asked a little puzzled.

"I like the coffee here!" Santana declared taking a sip and then tried not to gag as she tasted some of the worst swill in the world. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked

"Look Santana. I've been thinking. I really like you, a lot and I think we're really good together. I'm sorry about last night. I do trust you and I was a little hurt you didn't want to spend any time with me instead of Brittany. I was jealous and it was stupid. I realized that you're really important to me," Laura started in a rush. When Santana didn't say anything she continued, "I know we haven't figured everything out but I believe we can. Maybe if we spend a little more time together it'll get better. I know that we have really crazy schedules which is why I was thinking…." Laura paused again. This time Santana felt her heart starting to pound. No please don't say what I think you're going to say she wished urgently. "… I was thinking we should move in together." Laura finished.

Santana sat there feeling like she'd been hit by a train. What was happening?! She had just cheated on the woman and now she asked her to move in with her. They hadn't even said they loved each other. "Babe, are you listening? Say something" Laura said gently.

Santana found her voice, "It's just a lot to take in. I don't know if I'm ready…"

"I thought about it last night and it makes sense. We were staying over at each other's apartments a lot and well Santana, I love you! I want you there when I get home. I don't want to wait." Laura said, taking Santana's hands.

Santana closed her eyes. Oh shit! There was too much going on in her head to deal with this. "Laura," she said. "I need to think this through. Do you think we could talk about it a little later?"

"Sure sweetie. Take your time. I know it's a lot and I know you think you're not ready but I think we are and I'll be there with you. We'll make it work. Don't worry. I'm sorry but I gotta run" She said as she kissed Santana's head on her way out.

Santana just sat there as the diner filled up with the morning crowd. What the hell was she supposed to do? She felt rotten. Laura had been nothing but understanding and patient with Santana, giving her time and space to be comfortable. They were having a great time, and Santana would have agreed to her offer if it weren't for….

"Brittany! SHIT!" she yelled and scampered out of the booth. She reached her apartment and ran into her room but her bed was empty. Santana collapsed on the floor. She looked around for her phone to see if she had a message or call but there wasn't any. She dialed Brittany's number but she didn't answer. Santana crashed down on her bed exhausted and fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was late. She reached for her phone and saw calls from Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Laura but nothing from Brittany. She tried calling her a few times but there was no answer. She ignored the other calls and kept pacing back and forth until she finally answered Blaine's call out of frustration. "What?" she practically yelled into the phone. "Santana where are you? What's going on?" Blaine's voice full of concern made her feel even worse. "I'm at my apartment" she said in a small voice. "I'm coming over" was all Blaine said and hung up.

She was too tired and spent to tidy up and just lay in bed till Blaine walked in. "What happened?" he asked her gently. She looked at him and then the dam that had been holding back all her emotions crumbled. She started sobbing and Blaine just let her, putting an arm around her shoulders. When she finally stopped, she stared at him bleakly. "I think I've screwed things up with two very important people. I don't know what to do Blaine." Blaine just looked at her awkwardly and then pulled out an envelope from his pocket. Santana recognized Brittany's scrawl and snatched it from his hands. She opened it to read-

**_Santana_**

**_I know you have a girlfriend and I'm really sorry that last night happened. You planned the whole party with all my favorite things and I think I just got carried away. I hope you aren't mad at me. I'm going out of town for a few days to clear my head. When I get back I would really like to continue being friends._**

**_I'm sorry!_**

**_Brittany_**

Santana looked at the note and then handed it to Blaine. "Well atleast she doesn't write in crayon anymore" she tried to joke. Blaine just looked up at her, pity in his eyes. "Is this what you really want Santana?" She looked at him, "You saw the note. It was a one-time thing. She obviously regrets it" she said scathingly trying to cover up the hurt she felt. "Maybe now I can move on with Laura."

Santana sat down. She should be relieved. Brittany was being cool about it and still wanted to be friends. Laura wanted her to move in. She should feel like she dodged a bullet and life was looking good. Then why did she feel so damn shitty and why couldn't she stop the tears?


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Santana walked over to where the dancers got ready. She exchanged a few words with them till she came to Brittany. They hadn't really spoken since that night and Brittany was keeping to her word and pretending nothing had happened. Except it had, and all Santana could think about was Brittany. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" Brittany smiled back

"Where did you go to?" Santana asked in concern

"Umm a friend's place… I needed to get my thoughts in order." Brittany stuttered, while she busied herself with her packing.

Santana looked around. The other dancers had left, and they were alone. When she turned back she was face to face with Brittany who was trying to avoid eye contact and almost walked into her. Startled blue eyes looked into her brown ones. Santana felt the air between them literally spark with electricity. She leaned forward and caught Brittany's lips with her own. Brittany gasped but gave in easily. She reached out her hand and tangled it in Santana's raven locks and Santana's hands were on Brittany's waist. Their tongues touched and Santana moaned at the familiarity of it. Her hands moved lower grabbing Brittany's ass while Brittany groaned into Santana's mouth. Breathing became difficult as they desperately kissed. Till Santana's phone started ringing. They broke apart panting as Santana reached into her pocket. When she saw who it was she cursed under her breath. "I should take this" she said as she walked out to answer Laura's call. When she got back in, Brittany had gone.

In the days that followed, Brittany hardly acknowledged Santana, and Santana was busy shooting her scenes, mostly coming in early and leaving set late. She missed Brittany though and tried to catch a glimpse of the blonde whenever she could. Things were very confusing for Santana and she didn't know what to do, on one hand she felt guilty that she longed for Brittany's attention so much but on the other it was Brittany. They were best friends and inseparable when they were younger, and now that they'd reconnected, she didn't want to lose that.

That night Laura came over. They hadn't been intimate for a long time and after a bottle of wine, of which Santana definitely had the lion's share, they made love. Later, while Laura was asleep, Santana walked out to the window and pressed her face against it. She felt empty. She looked at her phone but knew it was too late to call Brittany, and besides her girlfriend was in her bed for God's sake. What was wrong with her? She sighed! Why did she feel like this? Things were really awkward with Brittany just when they had started getting better. They barely even spoke now though they were both around each other a lot of the time. Brittany had been spending a lot of time with her dancer friends and Santana had a sneaking suspicion that she was hanging out with Rachel too. Unfortunately her pride would never let her ask the other girl, if Brittany ever mentioned her. The only time they'd actually shared a moment was when Rachel was practicing a ballad. Most of the cast was there, and Santana and Brittany were sitting by each other on the floor. As Rachel went through the song, they instinctively scooted closer together, and when Rachel sang the last beautiful note, Brittany's head was on Santana's shoulder. She remembered the smell of Brittany's shampoo and perfume assaulting her, bringing back other memories of how they'd often sit like this at glee club. After Rachel finished, everyone stared clapping except them. Brittany just lifted her head and looked into Santana's eyes, and seemed about to say something but smiled instead and scooted away. Santana closed her eyes, remembering that moment. Maybe she should have said something then. But what would she say? Santana shook her head in frustration. She turned and went back to her room. When she slipped into bed she couldn't help but think that when she held Brittany, their bodies seemed to fit far better than anyone else she'd been with.

The dance crew were leaving the next day, as they had already committed to be part of a tour. They were going to be gone for atleast two months, and Brittany would be going with them. Santana hung around, not ready to leave yet, and more importantly hoping to speak to Brittany before she left. Her chance finally came when she saw the blonde, walking towards her.

"Hey!" She said

"Hi Santana." The blonde replied a little downcast

Santana's first instinct was to hold her. She stilled her arms and settled for a "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving this evening. I don't really want to say good bye"

Santana felt a glimmer of hope. Did she mean she didn't want to say goodbye to her? Was there something here after all?

"I know what you mean Britt. These past few months have been a lot of fun. "

"Yeah and now I have to leave all my new friends, and Kurt n Blaine n Rachel and…you" her voice barely above a whisper

Santana's heart started beating wildly. She just searched Brittany's face, willing her to say what she wanted her to say.

"I just started being friends with you all again and now I'm going to miss you all so much."

Santana felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Friends! That's all they were!

But Brittany looked really upset and Santana couldn't stand that either, so she hugged her.

"Hey don't think like that, it's just going to be a couple of months, and you'll be back here with us after that."

Brittany nodded still looking downcast

Santana gently tapped Brittany's nose saying, "You're gonna be fine. And we're so going to talk all the time. "

"You promise?" Brittany asked. Santana felt like her heart was being squeezed. Brittany looked so damn adorable that all she wanted to do was kiss her.

"Promise." She replied, holding up her pinkie. Brittany giggled and linked it with hers.

"And I'll wear this friendship bracelet to remember you by," she said.

And just like that, Brittany was gone. Santana stood there in disbelief, wondering how in that time, Brittany had managed to turn her life upside down.

That night she lay in bed feeling exhausted. She'd been avoiding everyone's calls only sending a quick text to Laura saying she wasn't feeling too well and was going to bed early. Her thoughts were racing, and all she could think about was that there was a big hole in her being that wasn't there before. She'd picked up her phone to call Brittany, then tossed it aside only to pick it up five minutes later. She finally settled on a text saying- _Hey hope you had a good flight and have reached safely J_She waited but there was no reply. It was stupid but she missed Brittany already. She was going to miss holding hands or exchanging looks on sets and living in their own private bubble, just like high school. She was really confused about her feelings. Was it possible to like two people at once? She had Laura who was really fun and whom she did care about a lot. She wasn't sure she loved her though. But on the other hand there was Brittany, the girl who she shared so much history with, her first love and her best friend. She wasn't sure Brittany loved her either, although they'd had sex and kissed, but they never mentioned it to each other again. But just like high school she had no idea whether the blonde was actually _in_ love with her. Santana groaned into her pillow, sleep was not going to come easy.

She woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. It was Brittany. She snatched it up with way too much eagerness and answered, "Hey Britt-Britt"

"Hi Santana. I'm sorry I didn't answer your text last night. Rob offered me a ride back from the airport and we were hanging out. I didn't see it till really late." She said brightly

Santana froze, Rob was the guy who had been hitting on Brittany and dancing with her at her party. What was he even doing there?

"Umm… oh is he from Chicago too?" she asked hoping he was just visiting

"He is now. He'd joined the dance crew just before we left and he really likes it here. He's planning on staying back and I'm probably going out apartment hunting with him later today." she answered

Santana felt her breath catch in her throat. Brittany could date whoever she wanted, her mind reasoned. But Santana had always been possessive and hearing this just made it worse. "That's nice.. uhhh Britt I gotta go now." She said, desperate to get off the phone.

"Oh…ok. Bye Santana. I miss you" Brittany said sounding reluctant to hang up "Maybe we can talk later?"

Santana hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

In the days that followed Santana could not stop thinking about Brittany. A part of her was angry, angry with Brittany that she still had this hold over her. A major part of her was angry at herself. She had a great relationship with a wonderful woman which she was ruining because she was acting like a school girl with a crush.

She tried to make it up to Laura and the two of them went away for the weekend to a little bed n breakfast upstate. It was beautiful and romantic but Santana's head wasn't really in it. She went out of her way to plan really romantic little outings for them but it didn't seem to work for her, although they had a lot of fun. Laura however didn't seem to notice and lapped up the attention Santana was showering on her.

When Laura brought up the topic of moving in again, Santana gently told her she wasn't ready but she still wanted to be with her and just needed more time. Laura was extremely understanding and they compromised by spending weekends, and whatever free time they had together. It was moving along, slowly but it was moving.

Santana was sitting on the couch one evening, feeling low. It was just one of those feelings that she got sometimes and the dreary rainy weather outside wasn't helping anything. Her phone on the table by her started to ring. She looked at the caller id and a small smile settled on her lips.

"Hey Britt" she answered

"Hey S. How are you?" Brittany replied in her perky voice

Just hearing her voice made Santana feel better. "I' m good." She said.

"You don't sound good. Is everything ok?" Brittany asked. Santana marveled how Brittany could still read her like a book. Her walls worked for everyone but her, only she saw right through. It shouldn't have made her feel this good, but it did.

"Umm.. yeah. I think I just need a change you know. I'm thinking of maybe going to L.A to visit Wheezy out there." she answered, wondering where that came from.

"That sounds awesome. We should go together, on a road trip or something." Brittany said excitedly.

Santana just stuttered "Oh… umm it's just a thought, I dunno… I haven't spoken to her in awhile."

"Or maybe you should come here. Take a break" Brittany said. "My friends will love you and I can take you to this little restaurant Rob and I found the other day that's just like Breadstix."

Santana stiffened hearing his name again. She couldn't deal with Brittany and that guy right now. "Thanks Britt but I think I'll pass" she said wearily

"Ok." Brittany said sounding disappointed. "At least I'll get to see you next week."

Santana perked up. "What's happening next week?" she asked

"That's why I called. We're coming back to finish the last bit of the shooting for the film. It was a little uncertain 'cos the producers were talking about getting other dancers but I guess they changed their minds." she answered.

"That's 'cos no one dances quite like you Britt Britt" Santana said warmly.

Her response was a cute chuckle. "I'll see you soon Santana"

"Bye Britt"

Santana hung up with a smile.

It was easy to pester Rachel to get the shooting schedule for the troupe. Santana planned on surprising Brittany on set instead of meeting her at Rachel's as was planned. That evening, she sat in the back while the dance troupe finished their scenes for the day. When they were done she bounded up to the stage and then stopped short as she saw Brittany being lifted in the air and swung around by Rob. And when he set her down, she saw him lean forward for a kiss. Santana heard warning bells in her head. This was NOT happening, but she couldn't do anything about it, so she did the next best thing and turned and stalked off. She missed seeing Brittany push him off with a glare.

Santana walked out of the theatre, and blindly on to the street, with her brow furrowed and an ugly feeling that she knew too well inside her chest. It took quite a few jostles and angry glares for her to wake up and realize she was in the middle of the street. She shoved her hands in her coat pocket and started walking home. When she got there, Laura was waiting for her. "Hey beautiful, I got off early today so I could make it to Rachel's place" she said kissing her. Santana grimaced. Crap! She had forgotten about the hobbit's stupid party. "Let's just stay in. I don't feel like going" she whined. Laura chuckled, "But Brittany's going to be there and you haven't stopped talking about how excited you were to see her. And plus, I hardly ever get to go out or meet your friends so I think we should go" she said. Santana grumbled to herself. She really did want to see Brittany. Even though it had been two months she literally ached for her, but the thought of that sleazeball with his hands all over her made her see red.

"Fine" she groused, "I'm going to take a shower"

Later she was putting on her earrings and the finishing touches of her makeup when she felt arms encircle her, she looked up to see Laura's hungry reflection in the mirror. Her eyes raked over Santana in a strapless tight fitting red dress that showed off all her curves.

"Babe, I thought she said dress casual. You look so…hot" she whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana's reply was her trademark smirk. That was kinda the point she thought.

They arrived at Rachel's place, and it seemed that she'd invited quite a few people, making it a lot more than a dinner party. Santana was sure Rachel was already tipsy when she opened the door because she kept giggling and holding on to Santana, telling her how good a friend she was, as well as how pretty she looked in red even though people thought she was Satan. Santana who was never comfortable with such open displays of affection kept trying to push her off, while Laura laughed and walked away to talk to someone she knew. She met up with Blaine, who had her drink waiting and convinced him to take Rachel away from her, when she felt** her**. Like before the air literally crackled and she turned to those familiar blue eyes and big bright smile. Brittany pounced on her and Santana almost fell over, not expecting that reaction. "Santana, you're here!" she yelled, while Santana couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Hey Brittany" she managed "Are you trying to kill me. I need some air here." Brittany just grabbed her hand and dragged her off to her friends who Santana knew and they spent some time catching up. That is till Rob came over and asked if Brittany wanted to dance. Santana slunk back not wanting to look at them, till she made her way over to the bar and knocked back a few shots.

A little while later, she'd lost track of Laura, Rachel, Blaine and Brittany. She had no idea if Kurt was even at the party. She made her way to the bathroom, and stopped short when she realized it was occupied. "Uh.. I'm sorry. I'll go" she said backing out, looking at Brittany standing at the counter. "Don't be silly Santana, I just needed a minute. I was just leaving" Brittany said, starting to walk out. Something in Brittany's face made Santana catch hold of her and drag her into the adjoining room which happened to be Rachel's bedroom. She sat on the bed and made Brittany sit with her.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly

"Umm… its nothing really, I just needed some time alone." Brittany said not looking her in the eye.

"Is something wrong? Did someone say something?" Santana asked

"Uh no… not that, it's just… Rob" Brittany sighed

Santana stiffened, fuck! She did not sign up for this. "Umm… did you have a fight?" she asked tentatively only because she couldn't bear to see Brittany look so sad.

"No… not really… umm he tried to kiss me earlier and I pushed him away and when we were dancing he.. uhh.. he tried to do it again." Brittany said looking at the floor.

Santana took a deep breath, not trusting herself to speak. "Is it something you want? Do you want him to kiss you?"

Brittany just shook her head. "I only want to be friends. But he thinks we're more and maybe I encouraged it cos it was fun but now he seems to want to and he kept pushing up against me and trying to grab….."

She never got to finish her sentence because Santana had jumped off the bed with a noise like an angry cat and was heading for the where the dancers were dancing. Before anyone even realized, she had reached Rob and started screaming at him. The music died down and everyone stood still looking at Santana looking wild. "Listen asshat, I don't know where you're from but when a girl says no she means NO. If you even touch Brittany again I will END you!"

Rob looked at the Latina who was positively quivering with rage and then back at Brittany. "What is this? This is none of your business. If Brittany wants to talk about this I'm open to it, actually I'm open to pretty much _anything_ she suggests, in private of course…."he said with a suggestive gleam in his eye and a wink in Brittany's direction.

"And why would you ever think she would want to get it on with you, oil slick?"

He just sneered. "What's getting you all hot and bothered honey? She seemed perfectly ready to get it on a little while ago, she was pretty much all over me like the little slut that she is."

Three things happened at that time. Rachel, Blaine and Kurt (who was at the party) instinctively moved towards Santana anticipating trouble. Over on the other side of the room Brittany sucked in a breath and whispered "Uh oh". But the one who reacted the fastest was Santana, whose hand connected with Rob's face with a loud SMACK!

"You little bitch" he said incredulously as he moved towards her, but was stopped by his crew members. Santana was being restrained by Kurt, Blaine and Rachel all the time screaming Spanish curses at him till Brittany walked in between them. "Stop the violence" she yelled. Santana stopped screaming and just glowered at him. Brittany turned to Rob and said, "I think you should leave Rob." Rob looked at her dumbstruck. "But she's the crazy bitch that hit me Brittany. Look at her she's clearly insane. Why the hell are you taking her side?" Brittany looked to Santana whose face was still as dark as thunder and replied "Because we're best friends. Because she gets me and I get her." Rob looked at her and sneered, "Whatever! I'm over this. You're just a stupid slut anyway" he said spitefully and turned to leave, trying to save whatever dignity he had left. On hearing this Santana started threatening him again and had to be restrained by Laura as well. Once he left, Rachel nervously declared, "Well now that we're done with the drama for the evening, let's get back to the party." The music started playing, drinks were being passed around and soon everyone was back to what they were doing before.

Laura just looked over at Santana who was still looking murderous. Brittany came over to Santana and gently pulled at her hand. "Santana, its ok. He's gone. It's ok. "she whispered soothingly. Santana seemed to shake out of her trance and look warily between Brittany and Laura, the latter looking at them speculatively. Santana took a deep breath before she turned muttering, "I need a drink" and walking away. Laura made to follow but Brittany held her back. "Let her go. She needs to cool off" she whispered, her eyes looking at the retreating Latina full of concern.

Laura scoffed at Brittany and walked after her girlfriend. Santana was at the makeshift bar already on her third shot. "So that was intense" Laura said nonchalantly trying to make conversation. Santana merely grunted throwing back the shot. "Where did you even learn some of those curses?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. "I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. I learned to insult before I knew how to talk" Santana shrugged. "Why did you do that?" Laura asked quietly. Santana looked at her in disbelief. "That slimy bastard was pushing himself on Brittany. I had to do something!" she said. "Why? Why were YOU the one who had to do something?" Laura asked, anger beginning to seep into her voice. "She's my best friend, I couldn't just sit back and let him freak her out like that. I couldn't let him touch…" Santana struggled to say, disgust clouding her features and her voice, while she angrily clenched a fist at her side. "She's my friend. I was looking out for her" she stated firmly, like she was trying to convince herself of her reason. Laura just looked at her for a long moment, and then said in a dejected voice "I'm going to leave. I don't think we're getting anywhere tonight and I have work tomorrow but Santana, I think we need to talk. I'll stay at my place tonight." And then she left.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled. She took the bottle and went out on to the fire escape. She sat there awhile while she cooled off, and pulled out her phone to call Laura, but she'd turned it off. She was wondering whether she should go look for her when a shadow fell over her. "Santana" Brittany's voice sounded tentative, almost scared. She reached out and cupped her face. They both moved closer, "I couldn't bear the thought of him… of him… and I had to do something" Santana struggled to get words out. Brittany just made soothing noises, and soon their lips were touching, gently and sweetly. Santana moved away when she realized her face was wet, from Brittany's tears. "Thank you" was all Brittany said. It was all she had to say. Santana grabbed her and crashed her lips to hers, her kiss desperate, trying to make her feel what she was feeling, because if anyone could figure out what she was feeling it was Brittany.

"It means so much…that you care." Brittany said softly. Santana looked surprised. "Of course I care Britt. I always have"

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I was just… you were…" Brittany started crying again and Santana instinctively wrapped her arms around her trying to calm her.

After her sobs subsided, a little, Brittany whispered, "I'm sorry"

"Why?" Santana asked

"I didn't mean to get you into trouble with Laura." She said.

Oh yeah Laura. This is going to be a long night. Santana thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Short chap.. I'm sorry but the next one will be a longer one. Also check out my new story- Through the glass. **

**Oh and please review and let me know what you think. Reviews motivate me to write and update faster. :) **

**I don't own glee or its characters**

* * *

Santana went home that night, and kept a low profile. She had a massive hangover to deal with the next day on account of the amount she'd had to drink. She hadn't spoken to either Laura or Brittany. She felt guilty about Laura, and then stunned that Brittany and she had kissed. It was crazy and beautiful and just so natural. For a moment they went back to yesterday and Santana felt a thrill that she hadn't felt in a really long time.

She made up her mind that evening, calling Brittany and asked if she could come over after she was done for the day. Santana found herself at Brittany's door a few hours later. She knocked and Brittany opened the door. But she wasn't the bubbly, exuberant Brittany she was used to, she looked tired and sad. "Hey. What's wrong?" she asked immediately. Brittany just gave her a tired smile and held the door open for her to come in. They walked to one of the rooms and Brittany stood by the door while Santana sat on the edge of the bed. The tension in the air was palpable. Santana was puzzled, this wasn't quite what she expected, but then again she wasn't quite sure what she expected to begin with.

"Santana, I'm sorry" Brittany sighed, wringing her hands. At Santana's confused expression she continued, "I didn't mean for that to happen, I hated that he spoke to you like that. And mostly I'm sorry I screwed things up with you and Laura. I told her not to go after you and she… uh.. I don't think she liked that very much."

Santana just nodded. "We haven't really spoken since then. I've been kinda avoiding her." She said guiltily.

Brittany just looked down at her shoes, and Santana couldn't make out her expression. "I'm sorry I behaved like that. I was drunk and pissed off and I have rage. But that's not an excuse Britt, I'm sorry I embarrassed you and the hobbit in front of all your friends. See I just saw red when you told me that and I guess it was instinct." Santana said in a rush, her words falling over each other in their hurry to get out. She kept her eyes level, staring at a spot on the wall because she couldn't afford to break right here in front of Brittany. She felt rather than heard Brittany move till she was kneeling before her. "Instinct?" she questioned with the ghost of a smile.

Santana nodded. "It was instinct…to protect you…..like in high school." She whispered.

She saw something in Brittany's face change subtly and she knew she had blown it.

Brittany moved away to sit on the floor, her back to the wall. "You don't NEED to protect me Santana. We aren't in high school anymore, I have kinda managed by myself for all this while without your help. Besides you have a girlfriend." Brittany said wearily.

Santana's eyes snapped to Brittany's face trying to make out what the blonde was thinking but she just looked tired and dejected. "Britt…." Santana began.

"What do you want from me Santana?" Brittany asked.

"I…uh… I dunno" Santana said lamely

"Well maybe you need to think about it. Cos I think everyone's a little tired of trying to guess." Brittany whispered, her tone signaling that the conversation was over.

Santana walked out in bewilderment.

"What was that thing with Brittany at Rachel's party the other night?" Laura asked in a quiet voice, a dangerous voice.

"Look I already explained Laura, I'm sorry I overreacted. I get mad when I'm drunk and I took it out on that douchebag. I didn't mean to make a scene or ruin the party." Santana said angrily

"You don't get mad Santana, you cry. And I don't care that you made a scene, it's the person because of whom you made the scene, that I have a problem with." Laura replied

"Are we really doing this again? C'mon Laura, gimme a break, this guy was harassing her and I yelled at him, that's all." Santana declared

"You slapped him Santana, I have never seen you like that… you were furious. And when he insulted her you tried to hit him again like you were trying to defend her honor or something." Laura insisted.

Santana fought back panic because that was exactly what she was doing. Like she said earlier, it was pure instinct, she protected Brittany on instinct, there was nothing to think about. "It's not like that" she mumbled.

"She's more than a friend Santana. I've known you a long time and I've seen you around Kurt, Rachel and even Blaine and you never behave this way around them. Just what is Brittany to you?" Laura spat angrily.

Santana thought about that. She had no idea how to answer that. At one time Brittany was everything to Santana and now… now they were complicated. "She's… she's a…" Santana tried to explain, but ended up stuttering.

"Do you love her Santana?" Laura asked suddenly cutting her off.

Santana didn't need to think about THAT one. That answer would be the same no matter how many times it was asked or by whom, the same since she was 17, and she didn't think it would ever change.

She whispered "Yes"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts/favorites/follows. It means a lot. This chapter is dedicated to ****chubby911**** for being my first reviewer, ****Ig4az**** who has meticulously commented on every chapter allowing me to see what the reader is seeing. I loved that, you're awesome, and ****Kasya****. To the guest who is being killed by the short chapters, I'm sorry! But I'll try and update faster. Also I'm going to wrap up this fic pretty soon maybe in another 2-3 chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee and I don't think I want to.**

* * *

When she thought back, her break up with Laura was inevitable, she was surprised Laura had put up with her for so long. After she admitted her feelings for Brittany, Laura had yelled at her a little more and Santana to her credit did not erupt but took it. It was the least she could do afterall. She felt like crap when Laura started crying and told her she would still stay with her. Santana came clean about them sleeping together and that just led to more yelling and tears. Finally Laura left, leaving Santana behind in her empty apartment. Their break up was messy and Santana was still feeling guilty about cheating on her with Brittany. She wasn't a cheater, but it was Brittany. It had always been only Brittany and now she'd lost the both of them.

Blaine came over that night to find a very drunk Santana sitting on the sofa and crying. He just held her while she hysterically yelled and cried in a mixture of Spanish and English. The next morning she was as detached and guarded as ever and Blaine sighed giving up on what he could see was a lost cause.

The movie had opened new doors for her and suddenly she was foraying into acting in small parts for advertisements and television shows. Her schedule was pretty crowded with assignments and she found it easy to get lost in her work. She still hadn't spoken to Brittany and hadn't really told her friends that she'd broken up with Laura.

A month or so later, she'd just gotten back to her apartment when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Rachel, Kurt and Blaine standing there with Chinese takeout and wine. "It's been forever Satan, we missed you so we invited ourselves over." Kurt said breezily as he walked in. Rachel smiled and Blaine just looked at her in concern. Santana wanted to be angry but she was secretly glad they'd decided to stop by. "What, you three have no spice in your life when I aint around huh?" she tried to joke while she pulled out glasses for the wine. "Brittany sends her apologies but she had late practice with her dance crew" Rachel said. Santana just nodded.

Soon they were eating and chatting and Santana felt better than she had for the longest time. After they ate, Blaine made his way to her ipod and put on some music for them. It wasn't really her fault, maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the company, maybe it was the fact that 'Songbird' started playing softly in the background that made her burst into tears. Rachel and Kurt looked stunned and then checked the wine bottles to see how much she'd had. Blaine just sighed and moved closer to her. "Tell us what happened Santana. Something's been going on with you. You've withdrawn from us, and we're worried about you." He said softly. This just made her cry harder, making them all look bewildered and unsure about what to do.

"Are things between you and Laura ok?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"We broke up" Santana sniffled. She was suddenly smothered with hugs from Kurt and Rachel who were trying their best to console her. Blaine just sat down looking speculative.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Rachel asked, her tone like one you'd use for someone on their deathbed.

"A couple of days after your party. She was…uh.. upset about that whole dramatic slap thing." Santana tried to explain while struggling to push off Rachel who was taking her role of comforting her a little too seriously. "She didn't want to be with someone so volatile, and to be honest, things were not going that well between us anyway. I think it was just an excuse." Santana lied blatantly.

She didn't want them to know about Brittany and her. She couldn't deal with their faces full of sympathy and them pussyfooting around her. Truth be told she didn't even know if there was a Brittany and her, considering their last conversation.

"Well I think everyone's been working too hard, why don't we all go out this weekend? We can go to that karaoke bar or dancing or something?" Rachel suggested to which Kurt and Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Santana thought this may actually be a good idea. She had been pretty busy and she missed Brittany, but she didn't know how to behave around her when they were alone anymore. She figured them going out in a group made more sense.

So that weekend a big bunch of them decided to go dancing at one of their regular haunts. Santana was looking forward to it all week. She was excited she was going to see Brittany again although she hadn't really figured out what she wanted from her yet. When they got there, the dance floor was pretty packed and all you could see were a writhing mass of bodies. Santana's eyes started searching for a sinewy blonde who she knew would be at the dance floor. But she was disappointed she couldn't find her. Blaine however convinced her to do some shots with him. After a few drinks she wandered over to the dance floor and let the music wash over her. She rolled her hips and let go, enjoying herself till she felt someone staring at her. She opened her eyes to see Brittany standing a few feet away, smiling tentatively. Santana just waved her over to dance and she slid over willingly. "Brittany, I…." Santana started to say to her but Brittany stopped her. "Just dance with me. That's all I want you to do" and like always Santana did just what Brittany wanted. Even when all she wanted was to talk to her, tell her how she felt or just hold her.

The song changed to a slower one and Brittany looked warily at her before saying she was going to get a drink, Santana nodded saying she wanted one too and they left the dance floor. It was awkward between them, both of them avoiding each other's eyes as they drank too fast and too much. Santana ran into a couple of friends and Brittany found some of her crew and they spent the rest of the evening dancing and drinking in a large group. Rachel came over and asked Santana to come back to her place, along with Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and a few others. Santana who was pretty buzzed agreed readily. At Rachel's house, they drank some more and decided to do karaoke on Rachel's karaoke machine. Santana did a soulful version of 'The Scientist" by Coldplay which had her and most of the others in tears, ending with Kurt giving her a standing ovation and Rachel immediately trying to outdo her with some Celine Dion.

Santana laughed till she came in contact with Brittany. Her eyes were shining, and she held her hand. "I forgot how beautifully you sang" she whispered. Santana smiled. "Like, I really felt like you meant the song." Brittany continued. "Maybe I did" Santana said. Brittany smiled at her shyly, then her expression changed. "Where's Laura? How come she isn't here tonight?" she asked. "We broke up" Santana said shrugging. Brittany immediately enveloped her in a hug. "I didn't know. Are you alright?" she asked stroking her hair. Santana laughed, "I'm ok Britt." Brittany frowned at her, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. Santana had no answer for that. "I… uh.. I needed some space for myself I guess. These guys only just found out a couple of days ago." She justified. Brittany pursed her lips and was about to say something when Blaine rushed over and pulled her to sing "Love shack" with him. They all sang along and danced, and clapped loudly when Blaine ended with a flourish.

Brittany and Santana were hugging each other as they had been dancing together. "Umm.. do you want to get some air?" Santana asked Brittany who nodded and followed her out. They stood looking at the city in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts till Brittany broke the silence. "I'm going to miss this" she said jerking her jaw at the city lights. Santana looked at her questioningly. "We're almost done with our scenes. We'll be leaving soon." Brittany answered, briefly looking at Santana and then facing forward again. Santana felt a crushing weight in her chest. Brittany was leaving and this time for good. She felt empty just thinking about it. She'd gotten so used to seeing her everyday, the little things that she used to do like still link their pinkies when they were walking, how most times she'd bounce or glide but rarely walked, how perky she was in the mornings, but mainly she was going to miss how Brittany made her feel- whole and complete in a way that no one else could. Shit! She had fallen for her again, really badly, but Brittany never seemed to give any indication of wanting anything more from Santana than friendship. She'd apologized profusely when she was kissed Santana and genuinely seemed to regret it. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Brittany looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry Britt, did you say something?" she asked a little flustered. Brittany smiled and asked "when you sang that song in there, were you thinking of Laura?" What? Oh Coldplay! No no… I wasn't. Berry isn't the only one who can put a whole lot of emotion into a song you know?" she said lightly while she smirked. Brittany just nodded her head looking a little distracted. The silence stretched between them again. Finally Santana looked up at her, "Umm hey Britt… I've been wanting to ask… After me…. Did you ever date.. a..a girl?" she stammered. Brittany shook her head and answered, " It's mostly been guys. I've made out with some girls but never dated one." Santana felt like she'd been punched. There was her answer, Brittany didn't think of her in that way. All the secret glances, not too innocent touches, the flirting had all been in Santana's head. Just then they were interrupted by one of Brittany's friends who wanted to ask the blonde if she wanted to head back with them. Brittany answered affirmatively and hugged Santana before she bounced off, leaving her standing alone and feeling like her heart had just broken into a million little pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So two more chapters after this and I guess that's it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

The day for Brittany's departure came quickly and before Santana knew it she was saying goodbye to the blonde. Unfortunately since most of the crew was leaving and the rest of them were also done with filming, it was quite chaotic with everyone promising to keep in touch and much exchanging of hugs and phone numbers and as Santana joked with Rachel, maybe even a few STD's. So when she got to say goodbye to Brittany it was only a rushed hug and Brittany whispering, "you're my best friend, you'd better keep in touch" before the popular dancer was pulled away. Santana walked away dejected and decided to spend the afternoon indulging in some retail therapy to make her feel better.

The shopping did nothing for her mood which had steadily gotten worse, it didn't improve when she got home later to see Kurt and Rachel sitting at her breakfast counter with purposeful looks on their faces. Blaine stood leaning against the wall. There was a ridiculous banner over their heads that read- SANTANA'S INTERVENTION!

She threw her keys and the multiple shopping bags on the couch and snarled, "The extra key is for emergencies, not some stupid dramatic scene you want to play out"

"Santana, in case you haven't noticed, this is an intervention" Rachel piped up gesturing dramatically at the other two and the stupid banner.

Santana said sarcastically, "Well thank you so much for clearing that up!"

"I told you the banner was too much" Kurt hissed to an affronted looking Rachel. Blaine just sighed

Rachel pointedly ignored them and continued talking in a tone normally used for little children "Santana we are holding this intervention to intervene before you mess things up again"

"What did you just say Berry?" Santana growled and took a step toward her.

Rachel cringed as Blaine pushed himself between them. "Santana, she's going to leave" he said softly

Santana who was still glaring at Rachel over Blaine's shoulder stiffened when she heard this. She looked at him disdainfully. "I don't know what you're talking about" she said as she sat down across them.

Both Kurt and Rachel gave Blaine not so subtle nods and looks to prompt him to go ahead with the conversation. He sighed and continued, "You know exactly who we're talking about. She's leaving Santana. And if you don't do something about it, she'll leave for good this time."

Santana just sat there. She was leaving. The thought of not seeing her everyday, not looking into her eyes, not seeing her smile made her die inside a little. But then again, they were just friends weren't they? Her practiced defenses came up instantly and she crossed her arms in a gesture that made all three of them groan.

"I'm really sorry that the drama in your lives isn't enough to come and start trying to create some in mine. But guess what honeys, this aint some stupid soap opera scene where we'll all cry and then hold hands and sing about my pain" She snapped.

"Santana she wants to be with you. She's respecting the fact that you were just with someone and so hasn't said a thing. She still loves you." Rachel insisted

"Oh and what would you know about that, dwarf!?" Santana lashed out, as hope flared in her.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and sighed, "How do you not know this? She lights up every time you're around her. You find reasons to spend time together. She won't stop talking about you. She makes everything about you…. How can you be so blind? It's so….frustrating!" she shrieked

Santana was dumbstruck. Did she really? Did she still have feelings for her? But then why didn't she tell her?

Kurt spoke, "It's like high school all over again. Everyone knew you two were together except you two. Stop being afraid and go get her"

Santana finally found her voice, "Look I appreciate all you guys have done for me but Britt obviously thinks of us as friends. She told me so today when we said goodbye. Whatever you guys are trying to pull it's not gonna work." Santana was almost in tears by now. "She doesn't want to be with me" she whispered.

Her defenses began to crumble and tears ran down her face. This was high school all over again, not knowing whether the one person she had loved more than anything loved her back. Back then her fear was that Brittany just went along with everything Santana suggested, without necessarily feeling the same way. But now, it was worse, she felt like she blew her chance and spending so much time with Brittany just proved that everything she felt for her was still there. She never got over her. Santana didn't believe in soulmates but she knew that what they shared, she could never have with anyone else.

"She still loves you Santana. She thought she'd lost the bracelet you gave her and almost had a panic attack before she realized she'd put it away so it wouldn't break" Kurt was saying

"She was thinking of looking for a job in New York and I heard her speaking to the head choreographer about working in his studio" Rachel said

Blaine sat down next to Santana, "Look Santana when you guys broke up in college, and you left she was a wreck. You were everything to her and she was really lost without you. Maybe she's just as scared about getting hurt as you are. You need to tell her how you feel."

"I've actually been spending some time with her and Santana she's so in love with you. She was so worried when you hit that guy and then she called me the next night and just kept asking me what to do. She was worried that she was breaking up you and Laura and she didn't want to be a home wrecking ball, although I think that isn't quite what she meant." Rachel paused in confusion.

Santana just sat there absorbing what they were all saying. Suddenly she looked up and yelled "Why the hell didn't any of you idiots tell me this?"

"Cos it wasn't really our place. But you're screwing this up and we care too damn much about the two of you to watch you stand aside. Do something dammit." Kurt screeched.

Everyone froze and stared at him. Santana raised her eyebrows and in spite of the mood she was in had to fight back a hysterical giggle. "Ok, so I guess I should go before I get caught in the middle of a full blown Porcelain hissy fit!"

Everyone relaxed. Rachel jumped up and down clapping, Kurt and Blaine hugged. Santana smiled, and said a little self consciously, "Umm thanks you guys. It means a lot that you care this much. I really appreciate it."

"Go Santana.." they yelled.

Santana rushed out


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is technically the last chapter before the epilogue. Although I maybe persuaded to write another ;) ;) Let me know if you do, otherwise I'll end this story with my next update. Thank you all for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Not sure I want to.**

* * *

Santana ran up the stairs without waiting for the elevator. She was obviously out of shape because when the door opened, she was doubled up, panting for air. "Are you alright?" She heard Ashley, or something ask her.

"Need….talk…Brittany" was all she could wheeze

"Hey Brittany, your friend is here. I think she's having a heart attack or something" Ashley called breezily as she walked away. Brittany walked in, her eyes full of concern as she wheeled her suitcase behind her. Santana who by now had caught her breath back had straightened up, blushing a little.

"Santana, what are you doing here? What did she mean by a heart attack?" Brittany asked puzzled, as she furrowed her brow.

"I came here to talk to you. I need to tell you something."

Well you'll have to hurry, or I'm going to miss my flight

"Umm oh ok. Can we go some place a little more private?" she asked pointedly looking at Ashley and some other girl who were shamelessly eavesdropping

Brittany led her to her bedroom and shut the door. Santana sat down on the bed but Brittany continued leaning against the door. She looked at the brunette expectantly.

Santana swallowed. This is hard, she thought.

"Britt I love you." Santana whispered, blushing furiously.

"I love you too Santana," Brittany said simply still looking a little perplexed.

"What happened on your birthday… it wasn't a mistake, not for me. You coming back here has really changed things, and I can't let you go again'' she said, looking up at Brittany who still stood by the door. "I want to be with you."

Brittany moved over to where Santana was sitting and knelt down besides her. "It's not that easy Santana, I have a life now. I'm living in Chicago and you're all the way over here. How will we do this?" she said gently.

Santana looked up at her shocked. Was this really happening again? "Britt, I don't have all the answers but I know that I don't want you to go."

Brittany looked at her. "Santana we just about reconnected. And you don't really think long distance relationships work out" she said pointedly

Santana looked at her in surprise. Brittany's face was full of pain. "Britt, that was college. I was an idiot for letting you go. I thought I wasn't being enough for you. But things are different now, we've grown up, I don't care where you are as long as I'm with you... I can't let you go again." She choked. Brittany still looked unsure so Santana continued. "I'm in love with you Britt. I have never felt this way about anybody else but you. And even after all these years I still love you. It makes sense now why my relationships never worked. I used to think that I had commitment issues or that I was just incapable of love or that relationships were all bullshit, but now I know what it really is…." She paused and looked at the floor, her vision blurred by the tears in her eyes. "…its cos all these years my heart belonged to you, always you, only you." She finished, too scared to look up.

There was a long silence, Santana continued looking at the floor. Each second seemed like an eternity as she waited, her heart full of fear as the silence stretched on. Unwelcome thoughts began to crowd her head, as she began to berate herself for just running here and blurting out what she had to say. She shook her head slightly as she thought, _This is why no good ever comes out of listening to Berry!_

She finally felt Brittany kneel in front of her and lift her head. "You never asked me why" she whispered.

"Huh?" Santana asked confused. Of all the things she'd expected the dancer to say, this was definitely the last. "Why what?"

"You never asked me why I haven't dated another girl after you." Brittany said.

Santana felt dread clutch at her heart, was this Brittany's way of rejecting her again, of telling her that she didn't swing that way anymore. Shit! She'd just confessed to loving her, all these years only to get shot down cos she didn't have a dick! She felt her ears reddening and kept her eyes firmly on the floor. _Fuck Fuck Fuck _she thought, and wondering if she should just leave along with thoughts on just how she was going to kill Berry and her two sidekicks. She felt Brittany move closer again and raise her chin so she could meet her shining blue eyes. "The reason I haven't dated another girl since you is because none of them have ever managed to compare to you, none of them have made me feel that way, only you did, only you could." She whispered. Santana looked in to her tear filled eyes and reached out an unsteady hand to Brittany's face, before pulling her head down to kiss her. They kissed desperately, their tongues sliding against each other before pulling away for air.

"I love you Santana, I always have, I always will." Brittany smiled against her lips. "I never stopped loving you Britt" Santana replied kissing her again deeply. She broke off the kiss to rest her forehead against Santana's. "I guess I'm missing my flight" she smirked.

They burst through the door of Santana's apartment kissing furiously, as Santana tried to awkwardly shut it behind her. She grabbed hold of Brittany as she pressed herself against her, as she kissed her, angling her head so her tongue could go in. Brittany moaned into her mouth as she ran her hands through Santana's hair, trying to pull her closer if that was even possible. Santana deepened the kiss as she ran her hands down Brittany's back and rested them on her ass, grabbing her roughly as Brittany gasped into her mouth.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Santana gasped and turned around looking for something to defend herself with when she saw Rachel, Blaine and Kurt standing there with huge smiles on their faces. She heaved a sigh of relief before asking rudely, "What the hell are you all still doing here?" Rachel who was clapping her hands together said, "Well Santana, we stayed in case you needed some support." "What would I need your support for? You think I want sex advice from the Prude-rella and her two pet gays?" Blaine rolled his eyes while Rachel in her typical style brushed off the insult and said, "Not sex advice Santana, we all know you're more than qualified in that particular area." Santana smirked at this while she distinctly heard Brittany whisper "Score!" behind her. "We're here incase you needed our shoulders to cry on, or what is more likely in your case someone to drink with." Rachel continued as she stepped aside to reveal some bottles of drink on the counter. Santana looked at her incredulously as understanding dawned on her. "Did you think she was going to turn me down?"she asked. Blaine and Kurt both looked at Rachel quickly shaking their heads but Rachel in her typical oblivious manner continued, "Well Santana it was a possibility, we didn't really know how it was going to play out. We even had some songs prepared incase that happened."

Santana took a few menacing steps towards her as Rachel backed away as she said, "Let's get one thing straight Ru Paul, my life is not fodder for your musical wet dreams." Rachel who finally began to realize what danger she was in shook her head, as she tried to justify her earlier comment, "No no.. we have songs for reconciliation too. Infact Kurt and I were just saying how well suited our voices were to…." She was cut off by Kurt's hand wrapping around her mouth while Blaine stood in front of her and said with an all too bright and cheery smile, "So guys, why don't you tell us what happened?" Santana was still glaring at Rachel, when she felt Brittany's arms wrap around her from behind and pull her against her. She relaxed into her touch and felt Brittany kiss the side of her neck before narrating what had happened. Blaine passed around drinks, Kurt and Rachel sat on the armchairs as Brittany pulled Santana on to the sofa and cuddled her while she told them the story. They oohed and aahed appropriately and Santana rolled her eyes so many times that she was concerned they would roll out of her head. They sat around drinking making speeches to love and life and trying to stop Rachel from breaking into song every five minutes.

After a couple of hours, Santana went to the kitchen to get another bottle of wine and turned to find Brittany behind her. "Hey" she whispered as she pressed her body forward pinning Santana against the counter. "Hey yourself" she smiled. "They're still so crazy" Brittany said gesturing towards the sounds of laughter and off key singing. "Berry's drunk and Ladyface and Bowtie are gonna get it on very soon, that or they'll break into some broadway duet which will pretty much constitute of all the foreplay they'll ever have" Santana said sarcastically. Brittany moved her head closer and angled her face so she could reach Santana's neck, "Speaking of foreplay, don't think I've forgotten what we started'' she said as she started placing soft kisses along Santana's jaw. "Infact I'm still so wet, and watching you all evening has only made me want you more" she whispered into Santana's ear as she pressed her hips against hers. Santana gulped as Brittany continued kissing her neck slowly moving to her ear. "It's a pity, that we have company. The things I could do to you" she whispered seductively into Santana's ear making her shiver while she ran her tongue along the edge. Santana closed her eyes for a second, relishing the feeling then straightened and gently pushed Brittany away, and stormed off into the next room. Everyone looked up as Santana, her face flushed and her chest heaving started picking up their coats and belongings and threw them out the door into the hallway. She turned to face them and announced, "Brittany and I are going to have sex in the next five seconds, if you don't move your asses now I will make sure you join your coats outside."

They all looked at Santana incredulously. "What's gotten into you?" Kurt asked

"5" Santana held up five fingers and started counting down.

"Is she crazy?"

"4"

"I don't think she's serious. She wouldn't do that."

"3"

"Is this Snix?"

"2"

"Yes it is. You guys better go"

"1"

"Ok Ok! We're leaving….. sheesh!"

Santana stood with her arms folded across her chest as they hugged Brittany and then started to file out as Santana held the door open.

Rachel turned and added, "Even though it's rude we understand that you two nee…."

SLAM! Santana shut the door and locked it while she heard muffled giggles and Rachel's protests of "Well, that was unnecessary". She sighed and turned to Brittany as her eyes gleamed. "Where were we?" she asked as she dragged her to the bedroom.

They kissed each other urgently, running their hands all over each other, familiarizing themselves with each other again. Santana broke the kiss to pull off her top and Brittany did the same. She smashed their lips together again as she pushed Brittany on to the bed, and straddled her. They kissed some more, their tongues in each other's mouth making them moan. Santana's hand moved up to Brittany's breast as she palmed it under her bra. Brittany groaned and unclasped it and then reached behind Santana to do the same to hers. This earned an approving growl from Santana as she kissed Brittany's neck, nipping the tender skin lightly, making her squirm. Santana's mouth quickly found Brittany's nipple, sucking lightly on it as her other hand played with its twin. Brittany was gasping and running her hands in Santana's hair, pulling her up to kiss her again. "Make love to me Santana" she said desperately. Santana smiled as she kissed her slow and deep, her hands running over her body till they came to her waistband. She paused and looked at Brittany for permission, before unhooking her jeans and pulling them down followed closely by her panties. Santana paused to remove her own jeans and underwear and then lay down again. Both moaned when they felt each other's naked flesh against each other. "I've missed this!" Santana said as she kissed Brittany's shoulder and then placed a small kiss to Brittany's armpit making her moan as she kissed her way down to her chest, continuing to her stomach and watching the dancer's abs contract under her lips. She paused to see Brittany looking at her with hooded eyes full of lust. "Santana…Please.. I need you." She whispered. Santana moved lower and placed gently kissed all over her inner thighs while Brittany squirmed. She finally let her tongue run up the blonde's wet slit, enjoying the gasp the blonde made. Her tongue found the hardened nub and gently licked and nipped it till the blonde was writing and moaning, she pushed in a finger and started pumping, pulling herself up to continue kissing the blonde's lips. She gasped as Brittany inserted her own fingers into her while she whispered, "You're so wet baby" Santana kissed her deeply "Only for you" she said as she added another finger, the heel of her hand hitting Brittnay's clit while Brittany's hand did the same for her. They moved against each other, their tempo increasing till Brittany said , "San… uhh.. I'm going…to cum" desperately biting Santana's shoulder. "I'm close too baby….So very close." Santana said as she increased the tempo, feeling Brittany's walls start to clench till the blonde came undone as she brokenly yelled something that resembled Santana's name. Santana followed soon after, her entire body being overtaken by a delicious orgasm as she collapsed against the blonde breathing heavily. When they managed to catch their breath, Brittany reached out for Santana and cuddled her in her arms. "That was awesome." She sighed. "I've missed you San" Santana held her close and whispered "I missed you too. We're going to figure this out baby. I love you." She smiled when she heard Brittany sleepily mumble a love you too. For the first time in far too many years, Santana Lopez fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this is it.. last chapter.. the end... dun dun dun. Thank you all SO MUCH for all your reviews and support. It means a lot. Hope to see you soon if inspiration strikes me again, although I don't know when, seeing as the show is pretty rubbish now...maybe an AU. :)**

* * *

Epilogue:

Brittany's birthday the next year was an amazing party. They'd moved in together and Brittany was now working in New York. The movie had been a success, and Santana was able to find more lucrative work. Santana had thrown her birthday party because they were celebrating a great year and more happiness than Santana had ever felt. All the issues in the past, the doubts, the questions they just didn't exist anymore. She had Brittany and Brittany had her and that was ALL that ever mattered.

Santana stood at the kitchen counter and smiled as she looked at Brittany. There were family and friends all around and everyone was having a wonderful time. Blaine sauntered up to her "Happy suits you" he grinned. Santana just continued smiling anyway. She knew it was goofy and silly and she felt like a teenager in love but she was so damn happy that she didn't really care. "I just saw the birthday gift. Nice choice." he said. Santana beamed at him and then turned back to where Brittany was showing Rachel and Kurt her present. She looked up to see the Latina smiling at her and waved her over.

When she reached them they both hugged her, happy for her. She settled down next to Brittany and grabbed hold of her hand, content to just sit there and listen to them speak. Brittany leaned back settling into the Latina while she continued with the story. Santana smiled as she felt the warm glow inside her that had refused to die out since last night. She thought back to how nervous she had been.

_It was almost 12, and Santana bustled around, lighting candles and setting the mood. She was so damn nervous that her hands were shaking erratically. She pushed away thoughts of Brittany not liking it or not responding the way she'd imagined. She fixed the flowers she'd gotten Brittany and then fixed them again. She was just a bundle of nervous energy and she was going crazy. Finally when it was nearly midnight, she took a deep breath and called out to her girlfriend. _

_"Babe?!"_

_"Yeah?" came the reply_

_"Think you can come out here a minute?" Santana said, hoping Brittany didn't realize how high pitched her voice sounded. _

_She heard her scramble off the bed and walk out the door. She smiled as Brittany gasped taking in the gentle candlelight and flowers. She walked up to her and held her as the clock struck twelve. Mustering every single bit of courage she possessed she gave Brittany her gift. _

Not only did Brittany love it but she'd spent most of the night trying to show Santana just how much. Come to think of it, this was probably one of Santana's best nights ever, with just the right mix of naughty and nice. Thinking of this made her smirk even wider. Blaine caught her eye and smiled at her, Santana just giggled and pressed herself against Brittany who leaned into her and continued talking. It was so natural, like they'd always belonged together.

Santana smiled in contentment as the sunlight that filtered in sparkled on the gift she'd gotten Brittany. Just like last year, she'd bought her jewelry. Just like last year she'd told her how she felt. Just like last year, they went to bed together. The difference this year was that Santana had asked her a question while holding the velvet box that housed the diamond ring she'd bought. She'd asked her if Brittany would spend the rest of her life with her. Her answer was Brittany pouncing on her and kissing her hard before she whispered "Yes"


End file.
